fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Butterball Gypceros
Blizzard |ailments = Iceblight Windblight Sleep |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Butterball Gypceros is a Variant of Gypceros styled after the Variants found in Monster Hunter Explore. It utilizes freezing wind and sedative spit as opposed to bright flashes and poisonous spit. Physiology Butterball Gypceros has a red head, neck, and tail, with blue skin surrounding its eyes, and its beak and legs are grey. Its main body and wings are covered in dark brown, almost black feathers, with white feathers appearing on the tips of the wings, and a dark brown "beard" can be seen on its chest. Males of the species have a large snood and wattle that they use to attract mates. Its most notable change is the design of the flint on its head, which resembles a black pilgrim's hat with multiple small holes in it. It is also larger and fatter than the standard Gypceros. Ecology Butterball Gypceros is a strange variation of Gypceros that can be only be found in October and November, coming out to feed and mate and hiding away for the rest of the year. Males of the species have large snoods and wattles that they use to attract mates, and their bodies contain large amounts of fat, which provides them with warmth in icy areas. The wyvern has developed large amounts of feathers that aid it with insulation and respiration. Unlike the standard species, it cannot poison targets, but instead spits a liquid that puts targets to sleep, similar to the gases produced by Hypnocatrice, and the liquid is said to get its ability from the wyvern eating large amounts of herbs and mushrooms with sedative effects and storing the contents in a specialized sac. Its flint is notable for being shaped like a pilgrim's hat, and instead of releasing blinding flashes that disorient targets, it instead stores and releases frigid wind through pores found on the flint, allowing the wyvern to fight back against anything that attacks it. It sits in the middle of the food chain, feeding on plants, mushrooms, and insects and being preyed on by larger monsters such as Barioth, Tigrex, Brachydios, Stygian Zinogre, and Deviljho. Its meat is highly delicious and nutritious, and as a result, it is a common target for hunters whose villages wish to celebrate the blessing of a good harvest. Behavior Like the standard species, Butterball Gypceros is timid, yet curious, and will attempt to steal shiny objects if it sees them. Abilities Butterball Gypceros can utilize the Blizzard element in battle, using cold winds from its flint to freeze its enemies, and it can knock enemies out with sedative spit. Habitat Butterball Gypceros can be found in the Tundra. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,900 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,730 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Neck: 50 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back: 45 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stomach: 45 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail: 70 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 80 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Wings: 42 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Legs: 36 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Wings = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars Butterball Gypceros does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Butterball Gypceros uses the same attacks as the standard Gypceros, but with some notable differences. * The standard species' flashes are replaced with cold winds that deal Blizzard damage and inflict Iceblight and Windblight, and these winds affect targets regardless of where they look. * Butterball Gypceros's spit attack inflicts Sleep instead of Poison. Weapons N/A Armour N/A Carves Butterball Gypceros has the same carves as the standard species, but defeating it grants you an item called the Thanksgiving Voucher, which gives you twelve free meals, maximizes the meals' stat boosts, and guarantees that all their noted skills will appear per use at the Bistro. You cannot use another one until the one you used expires, and they can only be used in October and November. High-Rank Breakable Parts Butterball Gypceros has the same breakable parts as the vanilla species. Quests Event Quests Trivia * Butterball Gypceros's name was chosen to reflect its turkey-like design and fat appearance. * Butterball Gypceros can only be fought in October and November. * Butterball Gypceros's ability to put hunters to sleep was inspired by turkey containing large amounts of tryptophan, an amino acid with sedative effects. * Butterball Gypceros can't use the Freezing Wind attack if its crest gets broken. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Event Variant Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Blizzard Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster